Confrontation (TUR)
"'Confrontation" '''is the seventh and final episode of the first season of ''The Undead Room. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 19, 2019. Plot The war against Chris-R has ended. All that remains is dealing with Lisa. Synopsis Dusk had fallen. At a retirement home in the middle of nowhere, Mike was sitting between several elders. "When can I go to the bathroom?" Mike asked hesitantly. Rose looked at him. "You'll go to the bathroom when I allow you to go to the bathroom, and I'll allow it once we're finished playing scrabble." Mike sighed. He was very bored, and was afraid that this would be how he'd spend the rest of his life. "Come on Rose!" Mike said angrily, as he stood up. Almost everyone fell silent. "I-I'm just saying, like, why can't I go to the bathroom? I don't even deserve to be here!" Rose smiled. Mike got kicked on the ground by someone, and Rose dragged him to a basement. As she did so, someone knocked on the front door. People looked at it. "Oh, must be Janet." A man said. He approached the door and opened it. It was indeed Janet. "Oh hello, Janet. Care to play scrabble with us? By the way, you should really go outside more often. You look very pale." That was when a zombified Janet bit into the man's neck, and Michelle suddenly stormed in with an AK-47 and started to threaten everyone. "Take this fuckers!" She proceeded to massacre everyone. It did not take long until everyone was dead. Janet was still feasting on the first person, but Michelle stomped her head. She was relieved when she heard Mike cry somewhere. Michelle went into the basement, where she stumbled upon Mike. There was no sign of Rose at first, and she decided to calm him down. "It's okay," Michelle said. Mike looked up, glad to see her. "Michelle! I missed you! Do you wanna have chocolate sex with me?" Michelle looked at him, and punched him in the face. "Never suggest that again." Outside, priests were cleaning the mess caused by the fighting. Father Boris was disgusted when he stumbled upon Fat Peter's corpse. "Damn. John is fucking crazy." Denny felt like he had done enough already, by doing actually nothing, and decided to go to an alley and smoke. He got quickly accompanied by Nigel. "Didn't know you smoke," Denny said. Nigel looked at him. "Likewise." Denny shrugged. "Peter is still in the hospital from getting shot. Do you think he'll make it?" Nigel had to smile at that question. "If it isn't the wound that kills him, it'll probably be Jefferson or Johnny that drives him to suicide." Back on Johnny's apartment, Johnny was still holding both Mark and Lisa at gunpoint. They were awkwardly standing in corners together. "Johnny," Mark said. "Come on now. I can explain. It's just this crazy bitch that's trying to drive a wedge between us. Johnny spit. "I don't trust you, Mark." Lisa smiled. "See? You're as much responsible as I am, idiot!" Johnny looked at the clock, and sighed. "You two stay there and do some weird shit or something. The season finale of Baking Bread is about to air." Johnny lowered his gun, dropped it on the floor, and turned his television on. Lisa, taking adventage of the moment, grabbed a nearby knife and stabbed Mark in the leg. Johnny didn't care to take a look, as he was too invested in the episode. Lisa then grabbed her gun and started shooting at Johnny. Luckily, she didn't have any shooting experience, so missed and hit the television instead. "You stupid bitch! How dare you destroy my television?! Now I won't be able to watch my favourite show with Warren Black again! You will pay for this, you cunt!" He approached Lisa. She grabbed the knife again, but got hit before she could do anything. Johnny then grabbed her by her shirt, dragged her across the room, and threw her out of the window. He then tried to fix the television. Mark, injured, tried to get up. His wound hurt a lot. "Johnny, she's going to escape!" Mark warned his best friend, who simply shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care." This angered Mark, causing him to slap Johnny. "She tried to have all of us killed! She was the one to bring that guy and his group over here! We need to stop her, before she gets us all killed!" Johnny got confused. "What do you mean, group?" Upon hearing that sentence, Mark smashed his head against a wall. He then turned back to Johnny. "It doesn't matter now! All that matters is stopping Lisa!" He started slapping Johnny repeatedly, until Johnny kicked him in the balls. "I got an idea." Johnny jumped out of the window and landed on a pile of trash. Mark followed, although near in tears. Denny and Nigel were smoking further down the alley, still discussing several things. "Yeah Norbert got pretty insane," Denny admitted after Nigel mentioned the man. "But he's not nearly as scary as John. Like, explain to me how the hell he got from here to West Virginia and back here in like half a day or something?" Nigel thought about it. "It is quite strange indeed. If we still had a normal detective around here, perhaps we'd be able to figure it out." The two looked up when they heard Johnny shout. "Oh hey Johnny," Denny said. Johnny ignored him. "Nigel, get your car. We're going to chase Lisa!" Nigel tried to say anything, but figured it was best not to do so. The four headed to the car. Once everyone was inside, Nigel started it and drove off. They didn't have to drive very long before they stumbled upon Lisa. She was badly injured as well. Johnny jumped out of the car, and was quickly followed by the others. Lisa got mad. She knew she couldn't get out of this. She started screaming to the sky for no reason. This made Denny chuckle. Johnny was the one to confront her. "Give up, babe. You were everything to me, but you betrayed my trust. You slept with Mark and I don't like that very much." There was an awkward silence as everyone expected Johnny to say more. When he realized this, he did. "Now imprison her or something. I need to repair my television!" As Johnny walked to the car, Lisa shot him in the back. Surprised, the others drew their guns on her. "Nigel and Denny," Mark said. "Get him to the hospital. I'll handle Lisa." The others did as they were told, bringing Johnny away. All that was left were Lisa and Mark. "Drop the gun Lisa," Mark said. "If you shoot, it'll only end up worse for you. Just give up. You don't need to die today." Lisa backed off, still her gun pointed at Mark. She was full of anger and sadness. "You all deserve to die!" She shouted. "I wanted to do the right thing, but no one listened to me. All of you are insane bastards, and had I killed you, perhaps the world would still have a future! But no, whatever is left of humanity will soon be fucked up by bastards like Johnny and you. Goddamn bastards!" She continued to step back. She did not notice, but Claudette's zombified head was still there. She screamed in pain as the walker bit her in the leg, causing her to fall down, and get bitten in the neck as well. Mark was stunned from this. It was only after a while that he took action, shooting the undead head. Mark walked up to Lisa. He had his gun still with him. She tried to breathe, but she was done for. Mark aimed his gun. He was going to give her a quick death. He pulled the trigger, but managed to shoot her in the arm instead. She cried out. "Oh damn," Mark said. "Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh fucking god! I-I'm sorry!" "Fuck you, Mark! Fuck all of you! Fuck this fucking world and every-" When he shot again, it was finally over with. Lisa's life had come to an end when Mark had put another bullet in her. He was about to drop the gun, but then realized that it is stupid that everyone always drops their gun in a movie or anything, so holstered it instead. He then walked away. It was morning when Johnny awoke in a hospital room. He was creeped out when he saw John and Norbert standing above him, with several priests behind them. "Hey there pal," John said. "Norbert and I just wanted to throw a party to celebrate your awakeday." Johnny rolled his eyes and hid under his bed sheet. Norbert realized it was because of them. "EVERYBODY OUT OR I'M BURNING YOU SORRY FUCKS!" When everyone left, Johnny was relieved. Sadly, they had just left when Denny appeared. "I'm sorry Johnny, just wanted to let you know some things." Johnny sighed very deeply, before nodding. "Okay. Basically Lisa hired some drug dealers to kill all of us so we killed them, everyone is as insane as normally, Mark is a drunk and has disappeared, Michelle and Mike are back and say that there was something about insane old women, and Lisa got herself killed. Her grave is at that place we stopped her at. Okay, that's all." After hearing this, Johnny hopped out of his hospital bed, forgot to put on some clothes, and walked naked to Lisa's grave. That was when he realized he had to pee, so he figured he'd just do it on the grave. Once he was done, he looked at the morning sky, and decided he'd go home and take a well deserved long nap. Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Confrontation" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Co-Stars * Judi Dench as Janet * Dominic Cooper as Boris * Phyllida Law as Rose * Carolyn Minnott as Claudette Uncredited * Joshua Hoover as Fat Peter * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * Janet (Zombified) * Lisa * Several unnamed retirement home residents. Trivia * Last appearance of Lisa. ** Lisa is the first main character to die. * Last appearance of Rose. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Janet. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Fat Peter. (Corpse) Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:Season Finale Category:The Undead Room